Toner
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: Mitchsen. Occasional Bechloe moments. "I can see your toner through your jeans!" "That's my dick." Aubrey gets curious. Read it if you want to know. May or may not turn into a Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, your girl xxfudoodullsxx is back. Here is a brand new story with a brand new set of characters I don't normally use. I'm probably jumping on this couple late, but I was like why not. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. Never have, probably never will. I don't own the music either.**

**Toner**

**Aubre****y's POV**

Did she really just say that? I mean of course she did, gosh you're not deaf Aubrey. I don't even think you're really even bothered that she just said _that_ to you. It's more of… is it, um, true? Wait… why am I even thinking about this right now?! She probably just said it to be funny after my 'toner' comment. Yeah, you know Beca, always being the one to give me a hard time with her childish but cute sarcasm. Stupid Beca and her stupid good singing. And stupid Chloe for finding out she can sing in the first place. I mean, who just magically pops in someone's shower stall without asking? Wait shower?! Maybe Chloe knows if Beca has that extra piece of equipment she just so happened to kindly yell out about not even 10 minutes ago. DAMN IT! Why am I back to this? I mean, I couldn't possibly… no, hell no Aubrey. You don't and never will like Beca Mitchell. With her ear monstrosities, and her alternative style, and her always trying to lead the Bellas, and... and her smirk, and her clever comebacks, and the way she sings, and don't even get me started on that sexy bad ass attitude she always has….. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! "You just need to get a nice shower and a latte to get your mind off of this." I mumbled already making my way to the door. Then I heard a whisper and turned around; only to be met with Lilly. "Holy shit Lilly!" I clutched my heart hoping to regain my composure as she just smiled at me. "What are you doing just standing there in the shadows?" Her lips moved, but I swear nothing came out. I have to being going deaf. "What?" she sighed and I got closer.

"I said I ate a bat once when I was little." I looked at her with disbelief and walked away.

"Nothing, I hear nothing."

…

Ugh, hot water. I swear showers after a brutal Bella practice is like a piece of heaven. I had just got in after making sure I wasn't deaf and finding an empty bathroom. And you're probably wondering 'why empty?' It's so I don't have to rush my shower and/or listen to the terrible singers that just always happen to be in the stall next to mine. I was so lost in the mist and the heat that I didn't even hear that someone had entered the bathroom until the door closed. Just being curious I stopped what I was doing and peaked out of my curtain. But before I can see anything the person stepped into the stall two showers down from mine. Without much thought I continued my shower… up until the person started singing. Normally that would be my cue to leave but the voice was so raspy, so beautiful and… so familiar. Beca.

_**Love you like a brother**_

_**Treat you like a friend**_

_**Respect you like a lover**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

The song sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on the exact name of it. I didn't try hard to though as I got lost in her voice like it was my favorite radio station.

_**If you be the cash, I'll be the rubber band**_

_**You be the match, imma be your fuse**_

_**Boom**_

_**Painter baby you, could be the muse**_

_**I'm the reporter baby, you could be the news**_

_**Cause you're the cigarette, and I'm the smoker**_

_**We raise a bet, cause you're the joker**_

_**Truth though, you are the chalk**_

_**And I could be the blackboard**_

_**And you can be the talk, and I could be the walk**_

When she got to the chorus I finally realized the song. It was 'Sure Thing' by Miguel. But why on earth was she singing it in the shower? Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter anymore as again I drowned into her voice.

_**Even when the sky comes falling**_

_**Even when the sun don't shine**_

_**I got faith in you and I**_

_**So put your pretty little hand in mine**_

_**Even when we're down to the wire baby**_

_**Even when it's do or die**_

_**We can do it baby simple and plain**_

_**Cause this love is a sure thing**_

I almost felt as if I was getting off to her voice, when my body sent chills everywhere. And I meant _everywhere_. What would she even think or say if she knew that only a few stalls down, someone was contemplating using her voice as their own personal lady jam? And it being me of all people?! Fuck Aubrey, get yourself together. No one would ever let you live this down if they knew that you actually might have a little tiny crush on the midget.

_**You could be the lover, I'll be the fighter babe**_

_**If I'm the blunt, you could be the lighter babe**_

_**Fire it up**_

But. That. Fucking. Voice! It was that voice that brought this same girl back into my life. The first time I met her was at the activity fair when Chloe had called her out of the crowd of freshmen. Yeah, freshman. Just another thing on my no-no list for dating as a senior at Barden University. Yet she seemed to weasel her way into my brain with that smirk. Damn you and that smirk Beca. Anyway, when she left us that day with a quick 'I don't even sing' and a month had passed by, she was so far gone from my brain that I couldn't even remember meeting her. But life has a funny way of messing with you when you feel like everything is going great. That day she showed up at auditions I was ready to vomit all over again. Except instead of it being about how many bad singers we got that day, it would be from nerves.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She muttered while continuing her walk to the front of the stage.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want." I almost hit Chloe in the face for that. Almost. But I couldn't really be surprised. Of course it would be like her to be different, but as annoyed as I got, I was also rather intrigued to know what song she would perform instead. She sat down on the stage and asked to borrow our pen cup and all I could do was stare. She begin tapping on the cup making a small beat and just when I thought that it was going to be stupid, she opened her mouth.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I swear if it was possible I would've melted. But I held composure as Chloe smiled at her. Ever since that day she has been making my life hard and it's only been a couple of weeks. I swear I almost beat the crude out of Chloe when I saw her get all in Beca's face the first night of initiation. If she would've kissed her, I would've put her six feet under. But her being my best friend I would've dug her back up. Anyway, my whole point is that it's all Beca's fault. If she really just couldn't sing I would be free of her and my unsettling thoughts of her. But I'm not. She can sing. She's in the Bellas. And she's so got damn sexy. Without even over thinking it I joined her in singing the last chorus of the song. Our voices blending together so perfectly like cream in coffee.

_**Even when the sky comes falling**_

_**Even when the sun don't shine**_

_**I got faith in you and I**_

_**So put your pretty little hand in mine**_

_**Even when we're down to the wire baby**_

_**Even when it's do or die**_

_**We can do it baby simple and plain**_

_**Cause this love is a sure thing**_

I stopped singing as she finished the song out and I cut the water off. I wrapped the light pink towel around my body, grabbed the rest of my stuff, and walked out of the stall.

"Aubrey?" She said. I knew I probably shouldn't turn around but why wouldn't I? And when did she cut her shower off anyway? I turned around and was met with intense blue eyes. "That was you?" I nodded, even though it clearly had to be me seeing as we were the only ones in here. "I didn't know you knew Miguel. Gosh, I guess I really should stop under estimating you Bellas." Bellas? Who else was she talking ab… Oh wait, Chloe. I forgot.

"Yeah, you should." She walked up to me closer with her towel hanging loosely on her small frame. "You sounded amazing." I was quick to put a hand over my mouth as soon as that slipped. She just laughed it off.

"It's okay. I don't think the aca-Gods are going to strike you if you give me a compliment." I dropped my hand from my mouth as a small smile spread across my face. "And thanks, even though I think you made it a lot better when you came in at the hook." I couldn't even fight the blush that snuck its way on my cheeks. And at that very moment, when that smirk found a way on her lips, was when I remembered my thought from earlier and my eyes landed on her lower region. I don't think I've said this enough seeing as I'm standing here just staring and wondering what's held underneath that towel, but… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You're just staring at her and she's probably looking at you like you're crazy. "Uh, Aubrey?" And when I thought I would have to take my eyes out to stop looking at that spot, she bent down in front of me. "Did you lose something on my towel?" I was about to go in panic mode until I saw her smile.

"Um, I have to go. You know me, have to get my coffee." She nodded and I made my way to the door. But before even reaching the handle I got an interesting idea. Boys get hard. Now I know Beca was no boy, but if she really did have a dick she could get hard too. All she needed was a little show. I turned around as she was making her way to the door and 'accidentally' bumped into her, which _just so happen_ to take my towel along with her. "Damn it, I'm sorry Beca." I said staring as she seemed to be frozen. The only thing that moved on her body was her eyes that roamed mine before she turned around, threw the towel back at me and rushed out of the bathroom. Interesting.

…

"You can't possibly think she's packing, can you?" Yes I actually told someone, and that someone being Chloe. On my way to get a latte I passed her by and asked if she would join me. Not being the one to pass up on free things she said yes.

"Yes, I can and it just might be true." She shook her head at me and took a sip from her latte. I on the other hand had transferred to coffee 10 minutes ago.

"No Bree, there's no way. I'm not saying it's not possible or anything, but if it was true we would all know by now." I looked at her curious.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because for one, I was naked in a shower with her. I'm not trying to sound coincident or anything but, how could she not get a toner looking at all this?" She said while motioning her hands over her body. Which reminds me…

"I thought you said that you sung with her in the shower that day. Wasn't she facing you?" Chloe shook her head 'no'.

"She had her back to me the whole time; I just thought she was shy or self-conscious of her body." Uh, another failed attempt at learning if she actually has something else down there. "Then you have Stacie that is probably 5% away from being a pornstar, that 5% being she stays in her clothes _most_ of the time in practice." I had to agree with that one, any boy that would've snuck into our practices would've had quite a party with himself watching Stacie violate herself. "Plus, Fat Amy would've called it like when she said Cynthia Rose was a lesbian." That caught me.

"She really is?" Chloe nodded.

"She told me after the initiation party. She said she would feel more comfortable if at least one person she was cool with on the Bellas knew." I nodded slowly, understanding. "Besides all of that, what has got you so interested in Beca and her may or may not be there extra friend?" Okay, I could lie it off and just be curious forever. Or… I could tell her the truth in which I know she'll help me find out about Beca? Here goes nothing…

"I have the hots for Beca." And then it got really quiet.

"Damn." I looked up to see a smirking Chloe. It almost resembled Beca's. I guess I know whose she's been spending her time with. "I thought I was the only one." Oh no.

"We're not going to have one of those best friend smackdown moments because we like the same person, are we?" She shook her head.

"You probably like her the same reason why I like her. She's so… interesting." I could defiantly agree with that. "And it doesn't hurt that she's undeniably hot. I mean I've never been one for the bad ass attitude before, but damn she does it so well." Yeah, we were defiantly on the same page.

"I know right, and then imagine if this whole extra equipment thing is true? And especially if she's good with it?" My mind was already over flowing with thoughts of her and heat was flooding to my cheeks.

"Only one way to find out…"

* * *

**Tell me if you like what I've got going so far. If people actually start to like it, I'll make it into a story. But if you guys end up not feeling it, I'll wrap this up quick in probably the next chapter or two. Hope you guys like it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was really excited to figure out you guys liked my story. I'm not going to lie, it took me FOREVER to figure out what 'tt' meant. Originally it was suppose to be one, and then it took a turn. I'll see what I can do for you later, because this chapter was already planned.**

**P.S. I had to tweak the Riff-Off gaming rules for it to fit the story. Whatever those rules may be.**

**P.S.S or P.P.S. (Whichever one is right) The rules are probably going to be hard to understand. So here's some help: Basically it's just like the Riff-Off in the movie except instead of it being like knock-out, loser of each round has to strip. Let's see where I go with this.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I still very much own no one in this story. And I don't own the music either.**

**Toner**

**Aubrey's POV**

"Come on ladies!"

"Chloe!" I whisper-shouted to get her attention. "You cannot be serious?" She nodded. When Chloe gets determined nothing can get in her way.

"You said that she might have a penis and oddly enough, I'm curious too. But there's only one way to know for sure." All of the Bellas were told to meet up at the empty pool, where we normally hold the Riff-Offs, at 11p.m. so we can have a little Riff-Off of our own. "So the Riff-Off is coming up soon and we thought what better way to get you ready for it then to have one of our own. I took the remote to give you girls a sneak peek too." Some of the girls were excited, but you know Beca…

"Are you serious?! We came out here for that?" I gave Chloe a look that said 'go work your magic' and soon she was standing next to Beca whispering in her ear. As much as I hate that, whatever gets Beca to stay is fine by me. After she nodded Chloe faced everybody again.

"As I was saying, we are going to split up into two teams. I am one captain and Aubrey is the other." All the girls nodded, but I know how this is going to be already. Fight for Beca. "Okay… I pick Beca. Your turn Bree." Oh yeah, like you actually took the time to think about that Chloe.

"How come you get to pick first?" She shrugged. "I think we should flip a coin." Everyone was probably confused on why I was so against Chloe getting Beca, especially because I was known for hating her. But I know a good voice when I hear one, and I wanted to win. Lilly had flipped a quarter in the air as Chloe and I had a silent battle unknowingly to the Bellas.

"Pick one?" Cynthia Rose said to the both of us.

"Tails!"

"Head!" Chloe shouted right after.

"Uh, no dip Chloe. There's only two sides." She rolled her eyes before Lilly revealed that the quarter had landed on tails. "Yeah aca-bitch, I pick Beca." Again with the staring. Can I not get excited when picking someone I hate on my team? Apparently not, since everyone was still staring. "Pick somebody already." I nudged Chloe.

"I pick Cynthia Rose."

"Stacie."

"Fat Amy."

"Jessica."

"Denise." Alright, so I can pick another Soprano or I can get another Alto? Maybe an Alto seeing as I'm a Soprano myself.

"Ashley."

"That means you're with us Lilly." Chloe smiled with her hand on Lilly's back. So the teams were now split up perfectly. It was me, Beca, Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley against Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly, and Denise. "Okay, so what happens is a category of a certain kind of music will be chosen randomly, and you have to sing a song that goes in that certain category with your group backing you up before 2 minutes is over. It does not matter who sings first, you just jump in. But if the time runs out and the other team has not jumped in yet, you lose. Got it?" I think some of them understood, but the moment I saw Fat Amy's hand go up I knew we'd have better chance showing them then telling them.

"Chloe and I will demonstrate with one minute." Chloe pointed the spinner on the pool wall and it spun fast until it landed on 'Black Michael Jackson' with the **(A/N: I'm not kidding, that's actually on there. Most of the other categories I pick are going to be made up though. P.S. Chloe's team singing will be in bold italic and Aubrey's team singing will be in **_italic_**)**. Before I could even let any lyrics out Chloe was already singing his hit 'Thriller'

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

As I was trying to come up with a song, her group begin to back her up.

_**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

_**You…**_

With that last 'you' I jumped in to his 'Beat It'.

_…__You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

By then all of those girls had jumped in with me for the chorus.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

The moment we finished that, the timer ran out. I wouldn't say it out loud, but we were amazing. For once we weren't arguing about anything and we were just coming together as… one. Oh we are so going to crush Chloe's team. "That was great guys!" Chloe shouted breaking everyone out of their trance. "Okay, so since you guys get the concept of the game there's just a couple other things to know." Everyone gathered around closer to hear Chloe. "In the actual Riff-Off game it's kind of like knock-out so it goes really fast, but in ours it's a little different… The winner of the round is the team that sings the most songs in the time limit. If team 1 starts a song, they cannot change it into a different song unless team 2 sings one first. Since both teams sung one song this round, it's a tie and we go to the next round. Each round you have to pick a new category. If the same category pops up you can't use the same songs that have been already song; but if a category pops up twice in a row you are allowed to spin again. Got it?" Everyone nodded, this seemed fair enough. It was almost exactly like the actual game; I bet no of them will be ready for the added rule. "Oh…. I almost forgot. The loser team of the round has to strip a piece of clothing from their selves." That's when everyone stopped nodding. "If you pick your shoes, or you know stuff that comes in pairs, you have to take them both off."

"Why?!" Beca asked with wide eyes. Oh Beca, why are you so worried? "It's freezing."

"Because Chloe and I decided it would not only be fun, but it would put you in the mindset to win." I said shrugging her off like I usually do.

"This is going to be so hot!" Stacie shouted while everyone else was trying to get accustomed to the idea. Chloe nodded, it would defiantly be hot.

"Well I guess if I have to show-off the best body in Tasmania, with eyebrows of course, I'm glad it's you guys." That was sweet… ish. "Or is that too lesbi-honest?" I shook my head and turned to Chloe.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Let the Riff-Off begin!" The spinner began to spin against the wall and soon landed on 'Songs about Sex'. Stacie ran up to the center of the pool and broke out in the Pussycat Dolls 'Buttons'.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I aint seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I aint seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I_

Fat Amy decided to jump in at that point with Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl', showing off some leg while she danced around bringing smiles to everyone.

_**I wanna hear you say my name boy**_

_**If you can reach me**_

_**You can feel my burning flame**_

_**I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y**_

_**I just might take you home with me**_

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**Your vibe's just taken over me**_

_**Start feelin so crazy babe**_

_**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

When Beca ran up to the middle everyone was in awe. Though I didn't know the song, her singing it made me forget about everything_._

_Me and this girl, we've been dealin' for awhile_

_And I can't get enough of her_

_And she starts rubbin' my body; make me wanna do something real naughty._

_Cause she like to get on top, and when she get on top she like to stay on top and make her body just drop_

I'm glad everyone knew it and joined her because I was at a standstill. It looked like the Chloe's team was too, because all of them just stared with amazement.

_Slow_

_ Sexy while we're sexing, that's why I wanna_

_Lick Lick Lick_

_Girl I wanna lick, all over your body baybay_

_Said I wanna Lick Lick Lick_

_Girl you make my tongue go la la la la la la la la la laaa._

_Said I wanna Lick Lick Lick_

_It's just me and you in this room, and I wanna do some grown man things to you_

_(Said I wanna Lick Lick Lick)_

_I yeah yeah I wanna lick your body_

_Bayhayyy_

When the timer went off I was pulled out of my thoughts. Beca turned around to the team with a big smile on her face. "So I'm guessing we took this round." I nodded though it wasn't a question.

"That. Was. HOT!" Stacie screeched again in the mist of the silence. "Oh my God I can't be the only one that thought that." No Stacie, you defiantly weren't the only one. "Your full of surprises little one." She said poking Beca low on her waist. She gave a nervous nod before moving far away from the brunette.

"Thanks…" Maybe we should get back to the game.

"Uh, we should probably continue with the…."

"Aren't you guys supposed to strip?" Jessica said interrupting me.

"Yup, I think my teammate is right. Lose something girls." Stacie said with an arm around Jessica's shoulder. Chloe looked at me and then the other girls before pulling off her jacket. Everyone else had gone with their shoes. "Boo, you girls could've done better."

"Just get on with the game already!" Chloe said annoyed.

From them on it was back and forth. Jessica hadn't said the right word. Nobody backed Lilly up. Our team didn't know a song in that category. Chloe's team ran out of 'Black Michael Jackson' songs. Ashley messed up on the words. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose stalled, holding out a lyric when they didn't have a song… TWICE. At some point we did manage to take the lead though. I think it was somewhere between 'Disco music' and 'Ladies of the 80's', leaving all of Chloe's team in their bra and panties… well not Chloe who had worn less clothing and was not just dawning her underwear as she crossed her arms over top half. We on the other hand were left in shirts and underwear. Except for Beca who refused to take off her pants and stuck with removing her shirt instead.

"Do you guys want to keep playing?" Cynthia Rose looked at all of the girls. "Because as much as I love this… I mean bonding with you guys, its freezing." Everyone nodded. I couldn't even lie, my toes were ready to break off and find warmth. As we all began to put on our clothes, my team were shouting out how we were winners. Yup, winners. I like the sound of that. Once everyone was dressed, Beca decided that we all go out for Taco Bell and just eat in the parking lot seeing as the inside was probably closed. We all agreed and made our way to our respected cars. Well I was trying to until someone pulled me back.

"What the hell Bree?!" I looked Chloe confused.

"What Chlo?" she rubbed her temples before replying to me.

"The whole point of this game was to do what?" and then it hit me.

"To see if Beca has a…"

"Yes, to see if Beca has a penis."

"But I was on that team, and if you wanted to see her naked then I'd have to be naked to." She rolled her eyes.

"You should have known you were taking one for the team when you picked her. Why do you think I picked her so fast?" Aca-darn it.

"Maybe we can try something else." Chloe glared at me before walking off.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

**Those rules were hell to type up. It would've been easier if all of the new Bellas already knew what a Riff-Off was, but they didn't so I had to somewhat explain it. Again with this whole Triple Treble thing, I'll put it into a lot of consideration. Tell me your favorite moment in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 3 for you.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anybody.**

**Toner**

**Chloe's POV**

"Come on bitches, run faster." It's been three days since our Riff-Off and a day since the real one. "No Fat Amy, no more horizontal running!" Apparently you can't say 'Its' if the word was 'it'. And naturally… Aubrey went into a rage. "No touching Stacie, keep your hands _away_ from yourself." Though Beca did make a mistake, I didn't think we deserved non-stop running. "Don't slow down Chloe, you are a captain and they have to look up to us." Yeah, look up to _us_, yet _I_ was the only captain running. But I _guess_ its okay, seeing as she does like to do her workouts in the morning. "Okay girls," she clapped her hands to get our attention "you can take a breathier now." Everyone ran to sit down into the soft velvet seats before she could change her mind. But as soon as I seen Beca dragging her body to the seats, Aubrey went off. "What the hell do you think _you_ are doing Mitchell?!" She looked up in disbelief.

"Ta-taking a seat like you said." She wheezed out of breathe. "Or did all of those 'old as dust' songs we've been singing finally fuck up your sense of hearing?" We looked from Beca back to Aubrey.

"Just wait for it…" Fat Amy whispered.

"BECA FUCKING MITCHELL, I AM THE CAPTAIN AND I HAVE THE PITCH PIPE!"

"Whoop, there it is…"

"I think you need to learn how to respect your elder Bella sister." Aubrey stressed with a straight face.

"Well I think you need to take that stick that's up your ass out." Everyone 'ooh'ed, especially me. There's a way you talk to Aubrey and that was definitely not the right one. "I'm just saying you know, since we were making suggests and all…" Input signature smirk. I couldn't even really tell what Aubrey was really mad at. I mean, I know she likes Beca now so she could be mad that she likes her or she could just seriously be mad at her.

"Keep running…" Beca looked at Aubrey wide-eyed.

"Huh."

"You fucking heard me, KEEP RUNNING!" Yup, she's mad at her. "…or has those ridiculous gigantic headphones finally messed up _your_ hearing?"

"Dude no, my legs are hurting."

"I don't care if you said yours legs were broken, keep…" Oh no.

"Okay calm down." I said finally standing up; surprisingly they both shut up. "We did amazing" Aubrey was about to interrupt me, but I put my hand up. "…though we didn't win, we came together as one. None of that stuff we pulled out there was practiced and I'm proud to say that." Around the room the girls began agreeing with me. "What we need right now is a break."

"Hell yeah, you tell her Red." Cynthia Rose inputted.

"How about we have…"

"Dear Lord, please don't let her say it." I heard Beca mumble from behind me. I shrugged it off continuing with my announcement.

"A SLEEPOVER!" Squeals surrounded the room, well except from Beca and Aubrey.

"We're not 6 Chlo, nobody has sleepovers anymore." Aubrey stated, Beca walked up beside her.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with blondie here." I looked at them with… "No Chloe, don't you dare." Puppy dog eyes. Beca turned away from me and Aubrey stomped her foot.

"But I don't wanna go." She said in her baby voice. Isn't that adorable. "Don't make me stayed locked up in the room with… Uh, no Chloe I couldn't take it." I guess no one got offended as everyone just shrugged it off.

"I'm busy any way." Then I looked at Beca.

"And what are you planning to do then?"

"I'm staying over at a friend's room for a little and then probably heading back to my room to work on my mixes." Before I could ask about her mix Bree jumped in.

"It wouldn't happen to be that Treble, _Jesse_." Coming from her lips almost like venom. Beca huffed.

"Could you not dick ride me and my FRIENDSHIP with Jesse? I don't like him, never did, never will." As if on cue we both looked down at her jeans. I don't know… don't ask. "At first I thought it'd be funny to tease you, but you've just got so annoying to the point where maybe I probably should've messed with him." I feel like I'm in a movie right now, and at some point a big fight scene was about to break out.

"YOU BITCH!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"ALTERNATIVE MIDGET!"

"HARD ASS!" Well it's definitely not the fighting scene it would be, but at least no one is going to the nurse.

"WELL IF YOU'RE _SOOO_ NOT INTERESTED IN HIM, COME TO OUR SLEEPOVER!"

"FINE, WHATEVER SHUTS YOU UP!" Then they just glared at each other. Yeah, you would never tell that Bree liked Beca.

...

Somewhere between it being decided that we were having a sleepover and the actual sleepover the wind had begun to pick up, whipping the now cold rain all over Barden. Some of the girls began to back out saying that this is exactly what happens in the scary movies. But then I had to remind them that in those same scary movies, anyone not in a group is basically fair game. To say it worked would be an understatement. They were at my door of the apartment in a matter of minutes. I ushered them inside into the living room where I laid out a bunch of movies, snacks, and everything soft to keep us cozy. Actually I was just about to set up a movie while the other girls changed into their pjs until I notice that two very special people weren't here. Where are they now?

**No One's POV**

The very two people the redhead was looking for were only a couple of buildings down from the apartment walking in silence in the storm. Moments before they had ran into each other completely oblivious to their surroundings. This of course, led them into yet another argument. But slowly as they got closer and closer to their misery, they both begin to smile. "You know if it wasn't Chloe that suggested this, I would've never agreed to go." The blond said.

"Yeah," the brunette said enjoying the moment at peace between the two. "I guess she's got a hold on us both." Aubrey's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What hold does she have on you?" Beca seemed to be taken off guard with this question.

"Well… it's just her in general. She's lovable. Saying no to her is like hitting a baby. I'm not that cruel." The blonde nodded deep in thought of what the brunette just revealed to her. Contemplating asking her the question about herself. 'What the hell, there's nothing to lose' the blonde summed up.

"What do you think about… well, me?" It seemed like the question was left in the air for awhile before Beca decided to answer.

"Besides the fact that you get on my nerves like, all the time… I think you're…" but what could she really say, thought both Beca and Aubrey but for completely different reasons. For Aubrey it was like, what nice thing can she say about you when all you guys do is fight… well except for that time in the shower, but nothing else. Beca's thought pattern was a whole lot different. What could she **not** say? She'd be damned if after the front she's been putting up for a while now was broken down in this one moment. Yes, you guessed it. Beca liked Aubrey. But that was least of her worries. Liking one girl was fine, but liking two girls. Exactly the same amount. For totally different reasons. That were both best friends. Was hell. No, Beca would do just like Jesse told her. _'Let it go, besides Aubrey is a bitch and Chloe will probably drive you into a coma from being so different then what you're use to.'_ "Oh look, we're here." Beca said relieved, but Aubrey looked so dejected.

"Yeah, we're here." She looked over to her taller friend holding back the strong urge to hug her and make that look go away.

"Hey?" Aubrey looked over to Beca who wore not a smirk, but an actual smile. "You'll always be MY pain the ass." The blonde laughed at that.

"I don't think that's supposed to be a good thing Beca. I'm probably every body's pain in the ass." Beca shook her head.

"Sure it is. I don't give people time for them to be a pain in my ass. I automatically start fighting before my words can come out." This made Aubrey smile before nudging her in the arm. "See, if it were anyone else I probably would've hit back."

"Are you saying that you care about me?" Aubrey pushed, seeing if she could get Beca to admit something about her.

"I guess, but I don't think my bad ass-ness would approve of me actually admitting it. So let's go with you're lucky that pretty face is still intact." Before Beca could change her slip up Aubrey jumped on it.

"So you think I'm pretty too?" Beca smirked.

"Don't push it blondie, you're lucking you got _something_ nice out of me." Aubrey nodded, taking what could only be called 'Beca's caring words'.

"You know you're a pain in my ass too." Beca laughed.

"I would've never guessed."

"Your sarcasm is just delightful."

"I try." Beca replied with a smirk. "Yours is not so bad either." They both smiled again before the thunder picked up again. How the hell did they manage to forget about the massive storm? Was the thought that entered their heads before Aubrey continued what she was trying to say.

"But really, I would've dumped you from the Bellas." Now it was time for Beca to mock.

"Are you saying that you care about me Posen?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Aca-excuse me, as if." They both laughed before they got lost in each other's eyes. It felt like they were miles apart as Aubrey slowly began to lean in. Beca's breath playing lightly against Aubrey's lips. But before anything could happen, Chloe busted through the door in her rain coat. By then the two were far apart.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Chloe shouted in glee before hugging her friends. "I thought I was going to have to look for you guys." The two just nodded, not really acknowledging the redhead who had now turned back into the house. Steely blue was trapped with a crystal blue-green, minds clouded over and lips finding no words to say.

"Uh…" was the first thing Beca could come up with, losing all of her temporary confidence for the night.

"You're wet." Aubrey said, not really processing how that might've sounded at that point in time. But it was true; both of the girls were soaked. Not being one to miss up on a moment like this Beca added her own little comment.

"Not as wet as you." This brought a reddish tint to the blonde's cheeks before the brunette smirked making her way inside. _If only should knew_ crossed the blonde's mind. Beca on the other hand couldn't even imagine what she was getting into walking through that door.

* * *

**This chapter seems a lot smaller to me. I'll try to update again a little later. Some old people just don't understand that when I lose my groove, it's hard to get back. You guys are going to LOVE the next chapter I've got planned for you. Tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of stuff just pushed the story from my mind for a moment, sorry.**

**To one of the guests: There was never really a set in stone couple, just an idea. So you guys know about as much as I do as the story progresses. In better words, who Beca ends up with is kind of in the hands of the reviewers. I just had a couple of chapters planned.**

**Waves of Rage: Yes, Beca likes both Chloe and Aubrey. Of course they don't know that for sure.**

**RachelDory and spongey96: I'm sorry my story seems like a tease. That last chapter was originally supposed to be that and this chapter, but I had to leave you with something that time.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

**..**

**Toner**

**Chloe's POV**

"Ok guys, I thought we'd start off this slumber party with some movies." The moment Beca came out the bathroom in her sweats and tank top, she groaned.

"Come on Chloe, I agreed to go to this lame thing. The least you can do is not make me sit through this crap." She said pointing towards the stack of movies.

"It'll be fun; I got like the best flicks." Stacie went from a giggle to full out cackle in a matter of seconds. "What's so funny?" I was so confused.

"It's just…" she removed a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing. "That's what I call my porn films." Everyone else shrugged it off before looking back at me.

"Any way… Beca just one movie." Before she could say 'no' I gave her the best puppy dog face ever.

"I hate you." She mumbled before taking a seat on the couch next to Fat Amy. I slid in the first movie I thought would make everybody happy before plopping onto Beca's lap. She made a face and slowly slid me off of her lap before grabbing a pillow and placing it there. Once everyone was cozy, I pressed play and we were instantly met with the main menu. "HELL NO CHLOE!" Remind me, why did I think she would love this movie? "I'd be damned if I sit here and watch Twilight. I mean come on; that's not even the cool vampires." Fat Amy stood up defending her.

"I have to agree with short stop here." Will everyone disagree with this movie? "If you could get paid for shining bright like a diamond in the sun, then I should be rich by now." Yet another question for Fat Amy later.

"Just play the stupid movie." Aubrey mumbled from the recliner. I nodded pressing play, but as soon as I hit the button the power went out.

"Thank you so much, I swear I'll never doubt your powers again." Beca jumped saying.

"It's okay guys, I've got some flashlights." I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the flashlights out of the drawer near the fridge and ran back out into the living room.

"How did you do that without hitting anything?" A voice asked, I'm not really sure who though.

"I know the apartment like I know the Bella oath." I passed out what I think was five flashlights before taking a seat. 10 people, 5 flashlights… "Oh my God, everybody pick a flashlight buddy." I grabbed the closest person near me which happened to be Beca. "Yay!" I let out before Stacie thought we should play a game. "Like what?"

"Well this is a sleepover, it'd only be right if we play Truth or Dare."

"I second that, Legs!" Fat Amy shouted, which had everyone else agreeing. While they were figuring it out the power came back on.

"I guess I'll just set up the game for later." Stacie mumbled looking kind of annoyed.

"MOVIE TIME!"

"Fuck my life…"

…

If you seen Beca's face after we finished Twilight, you should've seen it when we started New Moon. "You have to be kidding me." I shook my head and got comfortable again. About 20 minutes into the movie Bree offered to fill the snack bowls. Beca had jumped on that chance to be out of the living room and joined her.

..

**No One's POV**

"I still can't believe I'm here." Beca groaned leaning up against the counter.

"Same here." Aubrey mumbled why concentrating on not spilling the chips on the floor. Beca walked up behind the Aubrey to reach into the fridge for a juice. "Might as well put that away." Beca gave her a confused look before she locked her eyes with the juice. "Stacie and Fat Amy's bags are loaded with alcohol and you're going to want that later when you can't get that taste off your tongue."

"Who said I was drinking?" Again their eyes locked onto each others in an intense stare before the blonde backed down.

"It's Fat Amy and Stacie, Beca. They're going to find a way to make you drink." The brunette nodded before accidentally dropping the plastic (thank the heavens) bottle on the floor. Both of the girls bent over to reach for it, leaving the cliché in the air as their hands touched. Just like in every other movie they looked into each other's eyes. _I want_ _to._ Thought the blonde, but still had no intentions of moving. The brunette on the other hand had found some courage and placed her palm against Aubrey's cheek.

"RUN BITCH!" Fat Amy yelled making the two break away faster than the time at the door. Beca quickly put the juice back up and Aubrey grabbed the bowls. No one really knowing what to say again.

"This is going to be one messy night." Aubrey nudged Beca's shoulder lightly.

"Maybe…"

..

**Chloe's POV**

For the rest of the movie both Aubrey and Beca were silent, except for the occasional 'thud' from Beca who continuously hit her head against the wall throughout the rest of the movie.

"Please don't make me watch another." Beca said breaking out the puppy dog face for the very first time. 'Awws' erupted throughout the room.

"Come on Chloe; don't make the poor girl sit through another one." Denise pleaded. Well, she did look really adorable doing that…

"Okay, no more movie time." Beca held her hands up in the air like she just won a prize.

"GAME TIME!" Stacie shouted. At those words, Beca's face fell instantly.

"Oh maybe movie time isn't so bad." She mumbled. Stacie had already made up her mind as she retreated to the back with Fat Amy in tow. "This is so not going to end well."

…

We were all seated into a circle on the floor, flashlights by our sides in case the power would go out again; shot glasses in front of everyone, and bottles were lined up. "So we're still going to play Truth or Dare, but if you chicken out and don't want to do either you have to take a shot." Stacie said.

"I told you."Bree whispered to Beca.

"This is my idea…" Fat Amy said slowly. "The bottles are lined up from the least effective to the strongest liquor. Each time you decline you have to take a shot of stronger booze. Once you start agreeing then you get to go back down to lighter ones." Everyone agreed. "Let's get this party started ladies." And oh boy did it start. By the time it got around one time I had to lick Ashley's foot, Aubrey took a drink, Beca took a drink, Ashley admitted to sleeping with a Treble _before_ she heard about the Bellas, Denise kissed Lilly, Lilly had mooned the first car she seen, Fat Amy motor-boated herself (It was hilarious), Cynthia Rose admitted she was a lesbian (which I was so proud off), and Stacie had kissed Cynthia Rose. A couple of more times it went around, Beca was declining everything. Aubrey had eventually loosened up after her 3rd shot. By the time I got tipsy, Beca was all out drunk. There's no way she could keep saying 'no' now. Stacie looked around the circle before her eyes landed on Beca and her lips curled up. This is not going to be good.

"Truth or Dare Beca." She looked at Stacie and then put up her own smirk.

"Dare."

"Bold, little one." Beca nodded before she continued her stare down with Stacie. "Strip." Popping the 'p' at the end.

"How much?" Beca said standing up slowly.

"I'll make it easy, just the sweats and the tank top." She nodded before gripping the bottom of her tank top with all eyes on her. Is she really going to do it?! She begin to slowly lift it exposing her stomach before the power went out again.

"Fucking hell!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Aubrey just a little bit. Everyone was reaching for their flashlights fast, but they weren't quick enough because when they put it on Beca she was already seated and undressed in a bra and boxers.

"I say redo!" Fat Amy shouted, already drunk from just taking shots for no reason. Beca smirked.

"I did the dare, time to move on folks."

"Why boxers?" Lilly asked. Beca shrugged.

"They're so much more comfortable to sleep in." Everyone left it alone. The game went on longer, while I started to drink more because of how far these girls were going now. I mean, everyone was almost naked.

"Kiss Beca, Chloe." Wait, when did I say dare? Oh well, they're waiting for me. I looked to Beca who had her eyes locked on mine just like Aubrey. It's almost as if she was telling me not to. But that thought didn't really process in my brain as I crawled across Aubrey to Beca and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't touch me; just let her tongue roam my mouth as I placed my hands into her hair. It was like a wild fire, it rung through my entire body as I tried to get closer to her. The flashlight beams were hot on my cheek, but it didn't last long as Aubrey finally pushed me away.

"Your turn, Denise." If looks could kill, Aubrey would be six feet under right now. I'd probably dig her back up though. Beca on the other hand was in daze. So bad of a daze that she didn't even notice Beca asked her Truth or Dare. "Beca!"

"Oh, sorry. Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Aubrey." Everyone 'ooh'ed probably thinking she would hate it seeing as they _hate _each other. She shrugged before placing her palm on Aubrey's cheek and pulling her in. Aubrey reacted automatically kissing Beca back. I guess everyone thought the alcohol made Aubrey give in so easily, but I knew the truth. We were going to have a _long_ talk tomorrow.

"Damn it, it's too dark to record." Stacie grumbled, throwing what I guess was her phone to the carpet. The kiss lasted too long for my liking and soon I decided the game should probably come to a close.

"Wait Red, I've been holding this one for the ending." Fat Amy said. I let her go ahead and say it. "I dare Stacie to give Beca a lap dance." Stacie stood up grabbing Beca's hand to pull her to the couch.

"Why is everyone picking me?" Beca whined. All of the girls laughed before Fat Amy jumped in.

"You better be grateful short stop, we're giving you all of the bitches you can handle." She shook her head. "Can I at least take a drink to decline this?" Fat Amy shook her head 'no'.

"You could if I dared _you_, but seeing as I dared Stacie you have to put up with it." She groaned before Stacie whispered in her ear and Amy was trying to pick the music. "GOT IT!" and all of a sudden Miguel's 'Arch & Point' blasted from her phone.

Stacie positioned herself between Beca's legs facing away from her and towards us. This was going to be interesting.

_**Yeah  
Black leather skirt in a leopard printed shirt, whoa  
We could skip dinner headed straight for dessert whoa, oho  
But when it feels so good then it just come natural  
Baby arch your back  
And point your toes**_

Stacie was grinding up against Beca for awhile before she faced away from the group which at some point we all moved for a side view. Don't ask, I'm not thinking straight._  
_

_**Ballerina smart but your sex like art, whoa  
They say rhythm is a talent that cannot be a taught whoa, oho  
But when it feels so good then it just come natural  
Baby arch your back and point your toes  
Oh, you see I don't suppose  
Hmm that every good girl knows  
Or that every bad girl knows  
So baby arch your back  
And point your toes yeah**__  
_

She kneeled down in front of Beca closing her legs, before she reopened them and slid her body up Beca's. It was almost like she molded into her, having her lips ghost over Beca's. I saw Beca hesitate for a minute before Stacie grabbed her hands and place them on her waist, where Beca's knuckles tensed as she held on tight._  
_

_**Fish net, bottles and that birthday cake, whoa  
Fetish is a pleasure that cannot be faked whoa oho  
But when it feels this good then it just comes natural  
Baby arch your back and point your toes  
Oh, Polaroid flash baby anything goes  
Feeling high don't keep your eyes closed  
'Cause when it feels this good baby just come natural  
Baby arch your  
You know what to do  
Yeah baby**_

I'm guessing Beca at some point forgot we were here and moved her hands to Stacie's butt, where she spun her around. Stacie looked shocked before Beca had pulled her to sit down on her lap. After Beca whispered in her ear, Stacie remained seated on Beca's lap continuing her lap dance._**  
**_

_**You know I don't suppose  
Oh, that every good girl knows  
Yeah, or that every bad girl knows  
Say arch your back and point your toes yeah  
Hmm Hmm  
Baby arch your back and point your toes**_

Once it was over everyone removed their flashlight from Beca and Stacie, and Beca sprung up yelling about how she had to use the bathroom while Fat Amy continued to blast music. It wasn't even seconds later that we heard a loud 'thud'.

"MOTHER FUCKING DOOR!" Beca shouted before a door was slammed.

"She can't do it like me." I said proudly about the running around in the dark. At some point we all begin singing along to Fat Amy's music just sitting around until Beca _finally_ came from the bathroom. "What took you so long Becs?"

"All these damn walls you have in here decided to jump in my face." The girls laughed half-heartedly as most of us begin to get tired.

Around about 3a.m. everyone was knocked out. They were huddled on the floor in their respected spots except for Fat Amy, who took up the couch. As I was making my way to my room I took notice that Aubrey and Beca weren't in the living room anymore. I walked to Bree's room and was welcomed with Beca and her wrapped in each other sound asleep. I closed the door again, making a note to ask her about in the morning, and made my way to my room

I lifted the covers up high, dove onto the bed before the blanket could get there and snuggled up to my pillow as they finally fell over my body. It was such a good night and just like I thought, calming. It's a good thing I don't have classes tomorrow. As I was beginning to drift off I heard the patter of feet near the door before it was opened. "Chloe?" I looked up from under the covers to see Beca standing there, now fully dress, at the foot of my bed.

"What's wrong Beca?" She stood there for a moment rocking on her heels. The lightening from outside glowing across her skin to show that nervous look on her face. "I'm never going to know if you…"

"Canhisweepinthebedwithyou?" I shook my head at her to tell her I didn't understand. "I said… can I sleep in the bed with you?" biting her lip in anticipation I quickly lifted the cover up and let her dive in too.

"Why aren't you with Aubrey?" I asked looking to her.

"She hit me in her sleep." She said with the cutest voice. As the covers fell I turned my back to her, but I was surprised to know that she turned towards to me. Before I know it I felt arms wrap around my torso pulling me into her small body. When I relax is when she kisses my neck and whispers goodnight in a baby voice. Not even minutes later I hear soft snoring. _She's so freaking adorable when she's drunk._ With that last thought I closed my eyes once again.

….

It may have been five or maybe even 10 minutes, but I know that shortly after I'd finally went to sleep I was awoken by something pressing into my lower back. "Beca." I whispered still facing the window. No answer. "Beca wake up." Still nothing, but light snoring. With an apology already on my lips, I elbowed her in the stomach.

"MOTHER FUCKER CHLO!" She shot up clutching her stomach. I was right by her side rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry; I must've hit you in my sleep." She gave me a questing look before going back to worry about her stomach.

"Well watch yourself next time; I'm short and skinny and I can feel all of that." She said gesturing to her stomach. "I see what you and Aubrey finally have in common now." _No sweetheart, there's much more._ While she was poking the unharmed flesh, I decided to just go ahead and ask.

"Hey Beca," she turned my way. "…something was poking me in the back earlier. Do _you_ have any idea on what it could've been?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe my flashlight…" she pulled out the flashlight that was in her pocket. "I thought why not keep it on me if I ever need to pee." I nodded.

"Well put it on the dresser." She shook her head.

"I'm good." And with that she pulled me back into her arms and fell instantly back to sleep. If I wasn't drunk and tired, maybe I would've continued to investigate. But we all know this mystery is too far from being over…

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry it took a little longer, there's a lot going on. I want to hear your favorite parts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is blowing up… wait; I don't think you feel my excitement. THIS STORY IS BLOWING UP! I wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and followers. There's so many that I just don't know what to do with myself. I'm literally just staring at the computer smiling when I type up the story (No, it is not as creepy as it sounds). Oh and I took notice that all of you are leading more towards the Mitchsen or Triple Treble side… Should I even put Bechloe in consideration then? In all honesty I think Beca and Stacie are hot together; but I'll see what I can do with them in another story.**

**bechloehuh: I'm kind of happy to hear you say that, because I don't really believe I'm a humorous kind of writer. I just go with the flow.**

**JeeJ: Because she's just all around adorable, I had to make her a cuddler.**

**smw48910: I'm trying to play everything out right. No one is in the love stage; Beca just likes both girls and the girls like Beca. As far as the "toner" goes… you'll have to wait and see.**

**emi: I must be off my toes, I thought there was way more Mitchsen in the last two chapters than Bechloe. I'll see what I can do.**

**G3n3ralRedfield: Aww, the fact that you said "pwetty pwease" was good enough, but now I'm interested. Cakes and cookies sound so great right now! =)**

**nii4tu: Flip a coin? I would feel so trapped to one couple then. All the reviewers choosing sides would be annoyed if the couple they didn't want to get shipped got shipped. Oh and I know, I felt like it should've gotten dirty last chapter. I will definitely put up something worth being M rated.**

**CaptainG07: It's cool; I've typed bad words throughout this entire fic. You probably are curious… Hell, I'd be curious too. Aubrey and Chloe just so happened to be into that kind of thing, or maybe just too into Beca to care. I'm glad you like the story, otherwise that would've been the first bad review.**

**Acaperfectionbeautyqueen: Wow that was a mouthful. Teasing? Darn it, *snaps figures and shakes her head* I thought I actually gave you guys more. Greedy readers =).**

**Bechloe-lover: Good, because I thought no one would even care for Beca and Stacie.**

**jah: I think someone else said that too. Why would they be good as friends?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: You know me, the girl that still doesn't own any of the people in this story.**

**..**

**Toner**

**Aubrey's POV**

The next morning was weird, but a _good_ weird. When I woke up I was welcomed with an empty spot next to me where Beca should've been. Instantly I was upset until I smelt bacon, eggs, and what I think was pancakes. Making my way towards the kitchen I heard voices, but as soon as I was close enough to know what they were saying they halted. "Come on Aubrey, I know it's you." Stacie said from in the kitchen.

"How did you know that?" Beca asked taking her eyes away from the bowl that was in her hands.

"I've got ears like a bat… besides the fact that I can see everyone that was in the living room from the kitchen, Chloe would've of just came out and asked what we were talking about." Beca still looked shocked before turning back to whatever she was doing. Wait, is she…

"You cook?!" Stacie looked at me smiling really hard and nodding.

"I was shocked too." She said winking at Beca before dipping her finger into the mix and licking it clean making Beca blush. What the hell is that about? I would've asked too if Stacie didn't start talking again. "You should've heard her too, she was singing Justin Beiber." Any thought of asking the question was now long gone.

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow at her who in turn glared at Stacie.

"I sometimes sing songs I hate simply because I know them, but that's beside the point." She let out rushed. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone…" she whined.

"But that's not Anyone, that's Aubrey." Stacie said inching closer.

"Clever, Legs." Beca replied following suit. Wait what's going on?

"I am really digging that nickname; little one."

"I'd figure." They were like nose to nose now. And why am I just watching this happen?!

"What can I say, I have great legs." Finally they stopped moving closer just staring at each other, each wearing their own signature smirk. "Don't you think so, bite size?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Well they're not the worst pair I've seen." Stacie pulled back and smacked Beca's arm laughing.

"You are such a little liar. What's so wrong with you and giving people compliments?" She shrugged heading to the stove.

"My badass-ness won't allow it." Stacie shook her head a little before facing me again.

"So you bounce back fast. How many pills did you take this morning?" I gave her a 'what the fuck' look. "For your hangover?" She indicated pointing to her head.

"Oh, none. I don't get hangovers." They both stopped their antics right there.

"There's no way…" Stacie stared in disbelief. "We've been up for awhile and it just started to go away when you woke up."

"Lucky." Beca whispered.

"Uh yeah, I guess." I looked to the living room to see everyone was still sound asleep, but that there was a bottle of aspirin planted directly in the middle of them all. "What's that about?" Stacie looked over to what I was talking about.

"Oh, the bottle?" I nodded. "We wanted to see them fight over it." She said nonchalantly.

"Alright girlies, breakfast is finished." Beca said happily. She looked so cute with that big smile on her face.

"You cooked for all of us?" she nodded. "By yourself?" she nodded again.

"Hey I cracked an egg bitch!" Stacie said looking offended.

"Yeah, it was that same egg you cracked that got you booted from helping."

"How was I supposed to know that the shell didn't go in the bowl too?" Really?

"It's common sense Stacie, why do you think they crack the egg?" Stacie placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Beca.

"You're not my professor, so don't ask me a question I don't know." Beca's palm met her face in seconds.

"I feel like I just lost IQ points talking to you. Let's just go wake the girls." Stacie's glare let up and she began to smirk again.

"I've got the pots." Beca nodded before grabbing the pan and a metal spoon. Before heading to the living room, she looked back at me.

"I left some aspirin on Chloe's nightstand, but you should probably go wake her up or there's going to be no food for her." I nodded making my way to the back until I felt a light tug on my head. I turned around to see Beca holding my hand and gazing at the floor.

"Yeah?" She kept looking at me and back to the floor a couple of time before licking her lips.

"We should hangout sometime… like just us." Oh my God, is she really asking what I think she's asking? "Not like a date or anything..." she said rushed seeing as I didn't just give her a quick answer.

"Um, yeah. We should." She smiled before releasing my head and making her way into the living room where I could already hear the metal kitchenware crashing together.

…

Chloe was a light sleeper, but being drunk did affect that most of the time. Like now, where I was yelling into her ears and she seemed dead. It took me pushing her off the bed and even then she almost went back to sleep like it was nothing. "What is that noise?" she asked standing up slowly, holding her head. Looks like she's coming to.

"Stacie and Beca are waking up the girls for breakfast." She looked at me confused as she swallowed the pills Beca left for her. Which makes me question if she left some for me?

"Who made breakfast?"

"Beca." She stopped for a minute before slowly getting up. "I was surprised too."

"I'm not so much surprise that she can cook, I'm more shocked at the fact that she cooked for everybody." I nodded.

"IT'S TIME TO UNLSEAH THE KRACKEN!" Fat Amy shouted and then there was a loud crash.

"We should probably go see what that was." Chloe agreed following slowly behind me.

…

After cleaning up the mess, eating, and showering, everyone had sobered up and were on their way. "Bye girls," Chloe waved enthusiastically from the door.

"If you ever told anyone I said this, I will deny it until the end of time, but… we should do this again." Beca said looking at Chloe through the doorway, who was basically beaming.

"Oh totes!" Beca nodded one last time sending a smirk my way before leaving like the rest. Before we closed the door I couldn't help to notice Stacie waiting for her. When did they get so close? "Bree?" I turned around to face who was sitting on the couch with a mug in her hand. "Are you going anywhere right now?" I shook my head, making my way to the spot next to her.

"What's wrong Chlo?" I asked placing a comforting hand on her knee before giving it a squeeze.

"I just wanted to know how you would feel if I started going out with Beca?"

"Aca-scuse me?!" I shrieked completely letting go of her knee and pushing it away. When did this even happen? Why not me?

"I mean, we're not yet… but don't you see the chemistry between us?"

"Are trying to say that I don't have that with her?" she shrugged. "I say no, I'm not okay with this at all Chloe. You are not doing it." She placed her cup down and faced me completely now.

"You're not my mother Aubrey," she said glaring daggers at me. "Besides, I've already made up my mind…" I looked at her in disbelief before standing up.

"I thought we wouldn't get to this, but I guess there's no other choice." She nodded. "We'll see who she'll choose." Chloe stood up in front of me and whispered in my ear.

"Trust me, I'm not worried." Smirking and now walking back to her room. May the best Bella sister win…

* * *

**So this chapter was lame and short, but it's like the block that sets up the rest of the story. You see the tension between Aubrey and Chloe? Do you think they'll stay civilized or will it get a whole lot dirtier? The next chapter will be a lot better.**

**SPOILER: Beca with her hand over the front of her pants looking around nervously as an excited Stacie has her other hand leading her back to the dorm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My phone wouldn't allow me to see notifications for anything, but when I went online I saw that this story reached 109 followers and 93 reviews. In all honesty, I've never gotten that many on any of my stories. I guess that's why I'm not giving you monthly updates and trust me, I'm known for letting time get the best of me. Anyway, thanks so much and here's the better chapter I promised.**

**P.S. There's a lot times where I just want to write a Beca's POV chapter, but then I remember that all the mystery in this story will be blown, so I guess you guys are going to have to wait.**

**P.S.S. I ****think**** this story is almost finished.**

**cheekymadom: That question will be answered soon.**

**G3n3ralRedfield: I see you've stuck to your guns with Mitchsen. I don't even think you tried to calm down. +), your reviews make me smile.**

**EmmaSnape94: I agree with the Beca and Stacie part completely. Bechloe action, hmm? In this chapter, check.**

**yuri barq: Thanks, I thought I was close to being alone in BecaXStacie world.**

**Waves of Rage: I know, but sadly you're right. Who says they can't fool around though? They may or may not be…**

**Quinntana2: Well you might as well get on board, because it's going to be hard NOT to love Beca and Stacie together.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own any of the characters now… or ever really, because I'll never have that much bank. But trust me when I say it, I'll own my converse till I can't fit them anymore.**

**..**

**Toner**

**Aubrey's POV**

Have you ever gotten that feeling when you're competing for something and every time you see your competition you get battle music in your head? I don't know. Maybe I'm alone on that one, but I can't shake it. In just a few words my best friend, who I've known all my life, became my enemy. It's not like we don't still talk and act like we usually do, which I suppose would make her more of a frenemy, Beca is just… still a touchy subject for the both of us. And if that didn't already add on to my stress, you had Stacie attached to Beca's hip like 24/7. Well probably not all the time, but definitely too much for my liking. Like last week, the day after the sleepover, she 'accidentally' dumped her water on Beca's pants at practice and took her to the bathroom to 'clean' it up. First off, its water, how does she expect to clean it? With more water? The fact that it took longer than it should have didn't help my suspicions either. I mean, Beca and I did hangout at the apartment for awhile one day. But of course that got shortened by a nosey redhead.

"_Oh hey Beca, I had no idea you were here."_

That led to a game of 'Who Can Get Her Attention the Most'; before a nervous Beca decide she should go. Chloe walked back to her room happy to ruin my time with her. This was planning to get worst I could just feel it.

"So as I was saying, pirating dancing isn't as easy as it looks." At the moment the sky was getting darker and I was walking around campus with Fat Amy since she claimed she wanted to give all of her boyfriends a break. I on the other hand just wanted some fresh air. "I'm like the only person, with two legs of course, that can do that in Tasmania." I nodded not really processing where this topic popped up. "Your mind is somewhere else bitch." At that I turned around with a glare. "Oh don't be offended, I grew up with the word and just about called everyone it." I nodded still on edge. "So how 'bout it? Thinking of a certain leprechaun?" Why can't she just stick to one name for her?

"No… I just have a lot to worry about before Regionals." That was partially true, I was worried about not qualifying for Finals but I also had my mind on Beca. It's been like this all week. Why her? Why any girl really? Chloe is known for bending, but not me. I'm into guys or as Fat Amy would say 'strictly dickly'. And why would she even think that? Have I been showing signs off liking her? "Why would you think I'd be thinking of that little mishap?" Gosh, I hate calling her these little names. Though she does land in the category, I still shouted say them.

"I don't know, maybe because we've been walking around her dorm hall for a good 20 minutes now." That's when I looked and noticed the building that we've indeed walked around in circles. All I thought I was doing was following the path. Come on feet you're slipping up. Before I was planning to take a different route I heard Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

"Quick, get in the bushes!" I whisper-shouted at Fat Amy.

"Sweet, I'm great at hide-n-seek." She said getting into the bushes with me. Just then Chloe and Cynthia Rose passed by, making their way towards Beca's dorm hall. Well it's not really hers, but she's the only Bella that lives in this one.

"So are you really going to tell her, or are you going to wait this time?" That indeed was Cynthia Rose who seemed to sound anxious. Chloe shrugged, but still beaming.

"I'm hoping to right now actually." She said looking up to her window. "Wish me good luck?" she pleaded.

"You've got it Red." Cynthia Rose padded her on the back as Chloe made her way inside. While CR tried to walk off, we caught up with her.

"What was that about?" I demanded. She turned to gesture to the dorm. "Yeah, with the Chloe stuff?"

"Oh, she's going to tell Beca she likes her and hope for the best. Even though she doesn't really have to." I stopped her at that.

"What do you mean by 'though she doesn't really have to'?" She shrugged.

"It looks like Beca already likes her." Why didn't I think of that? Go to a lesbian for advice on this. Dumb Aubrey. It's too late now; she's already on Chloe's team.

"Wow, I spotted one. I definitely didn't think it'd be three." Fat Amy butted in smiling like it was exciting news. "Oh, I'm sorry black beauty. Four if you count your ex-lover." She said looking genuinely sorry. Just as I was about to say something, Chloe walked out of the building looking dejected. I raced to her in a second.

"What happened?" she looked at me confused.

"What are you even doing here Bree?" She said pulling back from my embrace.

"I can ask you the same thing." I said just as annoyed while placing my hands on my hips. We held that glare until CR walked between us.

"Uh guys, I know you two are having your little moment right now… but she's coming right now with Stacie." I growled and Chloe looked just as pissed.

"Fucking Stacie!" I said already making my way to the bushes.

"Hide-n-seek bitches!" Fat Amy shouted jumping into the bushes along with CR and Chloe who followed curiously. Stacie soon dragged Beca around the corner. It wasn't Stacie holding her hand that got me so intrigued, it was that Beca clutching the front of her jeans and looking around nervously.

"This is so hot." Beca muttered as Stacie continued to drag her.

"Not yet it isn't." She said sending a wink back.

"You are unbelievable."

"You bet ya, now let's hurry up and get you out of those pants." Was last thing Stacie said before they were in the building. I was the first to jump up.

"What the hell is that about?!" Chloe came up beside me.

"Maybe we're seeing this a lot different then what it is." She suggested.

"As if." She thought about it for a minute.

"No, I think that's exactly what they were talking about." Fat Amy and CR were out of the bushes then just watching us in amazement.

"I guess that makes over half the team that likes girls." Fat Amy whispered to CR.

"Again, what were you doing here?" Chloe said again glaring at me.

"Really Chloe, we're on this again?" she nodded, not letting up on her glare.

"Well I definitely wasn't up to what you were up to…" I shot back placing my hands on my hips.

"And that was…?" she pressed.

"Trying to be sneaky and go behind my best friend's back and steal the girl she likes." She put her hand over her mouth in mock horror.

"I told you want I wanted and I was going to get it. I don't need to tell you everything." I looked at her and pushed her.

"Yes you do!" she looked shocked and so did everyone else, but she came back to her senses and pushed me back.

"No I don't!" Automatically this led to me gripping her arms as she did the same and we landed on the ground. In the mist of us rolling on the grass Fat Amy had started rooting for me and then switching sides to Chloe, CR could be heard laughing.

..

**No one's POV**

On Jesse's way to Beca's dorm he heard yelling and took notice of a sea of blond and red on the ground. "She's mine bitch!" Chloe shouted.

"No she's mine!" Aubrey shouted back.

"Actually it looks like she's Stacie's…" Fat Amy mumbled as both girls stopped and looked at her before continuing their fight. As much as Jesse would've loved to stay and watch, he knew he had to tell a certain brunette. He quietly made his way into the dorm hall undetected and ran to Beca's dorm. As soon as he was there he banged the door before thinking and silently prayed that Kimmy Jin wouldn't curse him for doing that. Beca opened the door thankfully.

"Yeah man…"

"Look out your window." He said already butting passed her and opening the window.

"Dude why?" the short brunette said inching slowly towards the window.

"Because I think your ladies are fighting over you." He said looking straight down out the window where Beca could now hear yelling.

"That's craz…" but before Beca could get it out, she saw the sight before her. Fat Amy and CR standing nearby Aubrey, who was underneath Chloe and then reversed over and over again.

"Why can't you leave it alone?!" the redhead shouted.

"Why can't you leave it alone?!" the blonde shouted right back. Beca couldn't really understand what was actually happening at the moment, but she knew it was hot. Stacie had made her way out of the bathroom and took notice of Jesse and Beca's head's stuck out the window.

"What are you two looking at?" she questioned already making her way to the window. Jesse simply scooted over, not curious at all to the fact that Stacie was here. He was use to it by now. What she saw made her pull her phone out.

"I have to record this." After about five minutes of it Fat Amy decided that it was time to call it to an end and jumped on top of both Aubrey and Chloe. Everyone mentally 'ooh'ed. "That was the best thing of my life." Stacie said as she stopped the video. "No Bella practice tomorrow, I guess." She said facing Beca and Jesse who were in a laughing fit.

…

Stacie was very wrong because the very next day Aubrey called for practice immediately. All the girls were lined up ready for to run except…

"Where the fuck are Chloe and Beca?!" Aubrey shouted to the crew who shuttered back, shrugging.

"I think I seen them walking to the theatre." Lilly stated. The blonde huffed and made her way out the door, but not before shouting back.

"I want you to be sweating your asses off when I get back here!" before slamming the door.

"You heard her ladies, wipe off your deodorants and put some water on your back, chest, and pits. It's got to be believable." Fat Amy ordered already passing out water.

"No Lilly, not like that." CR stated as she watched Lilly drown herself in water.

"Don't worry, it might dry out." Fat Amy said.

…

"Um, Chloe… maybe we should get to practice." Beca said nervously as the redhead had her hands on the brunette's shoulders pressed against the seat in the theatre.

"No can do." The redhead said catching Beca's lips in a heated kiss. Chloe had somehow found her hands in a sea of brown while little hands gripped her waist in need. "You want to?" Chloe suggested as she detached her mouth from Beca's. Before Beca could even catch herself, she let out her true thoughts.

"God yes…" Chloe had stripped herself of her shirt and was working on Beca's as the brunette pressed her lips to the redhead's neck. Her teeth sinking into the flesh. Chloe let out a hiss in pleasure before finally getting Beca's shirt off. In return Beca pushed off of the seat and switched positions with Chloe, gripping her jeans. The brunette watched the redhead's chest rise and fall and pressed against the front of her jeans, only for Chloe to shutter all over.

"Please Beca." She whispered which left Beca to unbutton Chloe's jeans. If Chloe wasn't in such a daze she would've noticed the front of Beca's sweats. But then again it's hard to tell in sweats, especially since these particular ones were way too baggy. As Beca grabbed the top of Chloe's jeans a door shot opened and a gasped finally broke their daze.

"Shit Aubrey, I'm sorry." Beca stumbled as she reached for her shirt. "I didn't mean to skip practice." Aubrey on the other hand had no care for practice right now. She was watching her heart get broken before her. She looked to Beca with light tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"I thought you…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before anger took over looking at Chloe. Immediately she made her way to Chloe to really show her how much this hurt her, but Beca grabbed her. Surprisingly she kept the blonde in place as she just stared at the redhead. "I can't believe you'd do this." She let out which led a clueless Beca to wonder. _Did she like me?_ Beca looked to Chloe who was sporting a look of determination, but determination for what? "You're no better than a fucking Treble Chlo!" Aubrey finally let out as tears raced down her face. Beca's gripped loosened to a hug, but the blonde pushed her off. "Fuck the both of you!" she shouted storming away. Beca again turned to Chloe to that she had her head low. She passed the redhead her shirt and offered to walk her to her apartment, but she declined making her way out the door leaving an even more confused Beca. She pulled out her phone and texted the one person she knew would have the right words at a time like this.

_Dude, I think I messed things up. Theatre -Beca_

_Don't worry; I'm on my way -Jesse_

* * *

**So there you have it. It just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you guys like it, I felt a little sad after I made Aubrey cry in this. How did you feel about this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So a lot of people are mad about Aubrey crying. The other few are mad about Chloe. Then you have that percent that is just like 'Come on Beca'. Everyone is going into different conclusions, which I like because no one exactly knows what's going on. This chapter should make you guys happy.**

**Yanto Wilde: I know this is late, but have you noticed that my 'definitely' s are all spelled correct.**

**bechloehuh: You're still guessing? I thought everybody had made up their mind…**

**EmmaSnape94: Sorry about that and oh my God that would be so hot.**

**G3n3ralRedfield: NOOOOO, DON'T TAKE AWAY MY COOKIES! I said I ****THINK**** the story is almost over, there's time for things to change just like there's time for it to stay the same. Those cookies fill my virtual stomach. Who can write when they are virtually hungry?**

**cheekymadom: I'm in the thinking stage, so I'm contemplating on whether or not I want to wrap this up.**

**The Guest Army For Aubrey: Calm down, there is still more to this story.**

**yuri barq: I like you, you think outside of the box… I could be doing that or I could be making it obvious for you to think the opposite for it to actually be the opposite of your opposite, confused?**

**CaptainG07: You are always the reviewer to make me feel like it's going to be bad, but then it always turns out okay. That part needed to happen, just like it did. I am sorry about it, I even put that it made me sad to type she's crying.**

**Acaperfectionbeautyqueen: Thanks, I'm really happy to hear that.**

**Siren-Are-Singing-Your-Song: Don't worry, Stacie will assure you on a lot of things.**

* * *

**P.S. EVERYONE STICK WITH THE STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER. THINGS WILL HAPPEN. STUFF WILL BE REVEALED. SOMETHINGS WILL BE A TRAP (not telling what though).**

**P.S.S. Beca doesn't do anything extra in the Regional performance. I actually want to speed past that and the semi-finals.**

**P.S.S.S. (I don't even think that's right) I got a job, which is good for me but bad for you. It's hard to find the time to type, so I'll try my best to be fast.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any people in this very story.**

**..**

**Toner**

**No One's POV**

Regionals. Too soon had it came and passed the girls by. They placed third, getting themselves into the semi-finals which was the stop of their victories. That's right; they didn't make it to the Finals. Everyone had their own opinions on why they didn't win and probably would've voiced them, but once it was over everyone went their own way. CR went back to gambling, Fat Amy returned to her many boyfriends; Beca drowned herself in her mixes, Stacie hung around said girl, Chloe was getting surgery for her nodes (that only Aubrey knew about), and Aubrey… well Aubrey had taking some time to think about some things in her life. There use to be so much on her plate: Bellas, school, her father, her feelings… She used to struggle in all. Now that her struggles with the Bellas were over, the fact that she was so close to graduating, and that she had finally told her father off, all she was left with now were these feelings. How she felt for Beca. How she felt about what happened with Beca and Chloe. How she felt about Chloe, her best friend. Last week was so much about the Bellas that Aubrey never really got the chance to talk to her. What was she waiting for now though? Nothing. So she decided to be a new Aubrey, because old Aubrey would think too much. She would analyze everything. She would hold back her feelings in not looking weak. Not this Aubrey anymore and with that she sent a text to Chloe.

_Where are you? –Aubrey_

At that moment Chloe was in a hospital gown in (**A/N: Don't know, just random. Unless this is real)** Barden Hospital. She decided since the Bellas weren't going to the Finals, she would be able to take her nodes out and be okay. The message from Aubrey did confuse her though after she woke up, since her and the blonde haven't been speaking in days. Quickly Chloe texted back.

_At the hospital –Chloe_

After she sent it she realized just how many scenarios could be going through her best friend's head and added:

_For my nodes –Chloe_

Looking at that message too, she decided that it would come out terribly anyway and waited for Aubrey's reply.

_I'm on my way –Aubrey_

….

"You've been mixing all day little one, tell me what's wrong." Stacie said sitting in Beca's lap facing the laptop where Beca was currently working on a mix. Beca had been in a rough patch since that day too, but she dealt with it the same way she always dealt with her problems. Music. Of course she went to Jesse, who was indeed strictly her best friend, but he came up with nothing. Right words my ass.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jesse ran into the theatre 20 minutes after Chloe left with movies, a laptop, junk food, and juice pouches. "I got here as fast I could." He said out of breath as he sat beside Beca who was now sitting on the edge of the stage kicking her legs._

"_What's with all of the stuff?" she said looking even more confused than when she started. He placed each one down with a smile and explaining the reason._

"_The movies, for you to take your mind off whatever happened; the laptop, for said movies; junk food, because pigging out when you're feeling some type of way is the best; and juice pouches, is because that's my thing Becawww." She nodded lightly before staring back down at her feet. Jesse saw the look on her face and made his way to her. "But before all of that…" he hopped onto the edge of the stage with Beca and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Wouldn't Beca love to know? All she knew was that she was with Chloe and they were seconds away from having sex before an angry Aubrey walked in. It would've been easier for Beca to understand if she were angry because she was skipping Bella practice, but that seem to be the least of the blonde's worries. She was mad at Chloe. I mean she was mad at Beca too, but could she really be? Beca was as clueless as it gets. Even after Aubrey tried to kiss her TWICE, sober might I add, Beca still couldn't tell that Aubrey liked her. She was still questioning it even when the blonde was in her arms crying from the very scene. It was finally settling into Beca's head, not that both of the girls liked her, but that they could __possibly__ have crushes on her. Beca didn't know how to feel from this slight epiphany and kept her mouth close. Since she wasn't sure of this new information she held it to herself. After telling Jesse what happened, cutting off just a few pieces of the story, it was finally time for his input._

"_Um…"_

"_Really, Jesse? That's all you got for me?" Beca said suddenly feeling the urge to laugh. "I actually gave you the title of being my 'go-to' person." Jesse frowned at that._

"_I still am…."_

"_Yeah you are." Beca said softly. "Just come up with some advice the next time I need you, okay?" he nodded before grabbing the stuff. "So what movies you got this time?"_

"_I thought I'd go with something simple." Then he pulled out all the Lion King's. Beca almost jumped for joy, almost. Though she loved the Disney movies like no other, she held a look of disinterest on her face._

"_I really hate you." But deep down inside, she loved him sooo much right now._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"It's nothing Stacie." Beca said gripping her waist and placing her forehead against the tall brunette's back. "Just… just I don't know." Stacie heard the sadness in Beca's voice and turned around wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Hey," Beca looked up into light green eyes **(A/N: Yes Stacie has green eyes, or that's what it looks like. Oh well, no changing.) **"Let me make you happy…" Beca looked from Stacie eyes to her laptop screen and back before a smirk appeared on her face. Stacie's soon came after.

"Sure, why not." Beca said leaning back into her chair.

….

Aubrey had ripped the doctors a new one before she finally made her way to see Chloe. Chloe had heard everything and was flinching herself at the blonde's words. _I'd hate to be them._ Chloe thought. "Chloe, finally!" Aubrey said walking into the room and looking down at her best friend. "Did they do it yet? Are your nodes gone?" the red-head nodded. Aubrey's eyes opened wide like saucers. "Are you okay? Can you still sing? Can you even talk? Chloe talk!" Chloe shook her head no and reached for her phone. After pressing a couple of keys she handed the phone to Aubrey who then read it out loud. "I can't talk for a whole day after the surgery. I'm not sure if I can still… sing." Aubrey looked at her with sad eyes. "Oh God Chloe no! You can't not sing, it's your life." The red-head reached for her phone for a minute before returning it back to the blonde. "I know this Bree." Aubrey said slowly. She placed the phone down on the edge of the hospital bed and looked at Chloe again. "I'm so sorry about what I said a week ago. You're nothing like a Treble." Chloe bent down to reach for her phone, but Aubrey pulled it back. "No let me finish…" The red-head leaned back into the pillows and let Aubrey continuing. "I shouldn't have came at you like that. You weren't trying to hurt me. You were just trying to get the girl you liked. I'm sure you would've felt the same way if I did that to you." Chloe nodded. "I probably should've gotten ready for that to happen anyway." The blonde let out a light chuckle. "Maybe rules would've been good." Chloe giggled with her now. She reached for her phone again and this time Aubrey let her have it. "I still like her though…" Chloe erased what she was typing and redid it before handing it to Aubrey. "I still like her too, but when she chooses the other has to accept it and move on." Once it sunk in Aubrey's head, she finally found herself okay with the situation. This was one girl, the only girl she's ever liked… but then you had Chloe and Chloe had been there since she was in diapers. Nobody was worth her losing her best friend. "Alright." Chloe was beaming to find her friend finally okay with that. "But no more stealing each other's time with her." Aubrey said pointing an accusing finger at the red-head who nodded in confirmation. "Well I guess that's it." Aubrey said sitting down. "This is going to be so interesting."

…..

The next day Chloe found herself staring into her mirror. She had the surgery exactly 23 hours and 56 minutes prior and now she was just waiting for the moment she would be able to talk. Aubrey had been her voice all yesterday and that had been the worst idea ever. She couldn't wait to start talking again. Time was going by way too slow, as she had already done everything she could inside her apartment and Aubrey had left earlier to go to the library. What could she do? She looked around the apartment and then down at the bag beside the couch… Well she definitely hadn't done that in a while. She quickly closed all of the curtains making the room as dark as possible before going over to the stereo and blasting 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj, though it got played out it had become her go to song on these occasions. She grabbed the bag and pulled out the sticks before breaking them and watching the neon glow light up before her eyes. Then she did what she loved as much as singing. She danced her ass off. The room was filled with so many colors ranging from blue, yellow, orange, pink, white, green, and more. As lame as it sounds, she was having so much fun dancing at her one person party. She was happy, happier than she's been since she laid in that hospital bed. She was so into that she even forgot about it all and shouted with the music. "WE'RE HIGHER THAN A MOTHER FUCKER!" As soon as the words passed her lips she immediately closed them reaching for her cell phone in her back pocket. _Please say it's been 24 hours. For the love of everything, please let it say it's been 24 hours._ She pleaded in her head. Once the screen lit up her face, her frown could've been seen by anyone. She still had a minute left… But was it so bad that she said something? I mean it was a minute. What could be the side effects to that? "Starships were meant to fly…" she spoke testing out her voice. It didn't crack or anything, still sounding smooth as ever. She tried again, but this time she sung it along with the music.

_Starships were meant to fly_

She sounded okay. So she tried it one more time. This time though, she belted it in the chorus.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Hands up_

_WE'RE HIGHER THAN A MOTHER FUCKER_

Though it was dark, you could practically feel her happiness in her voice. Leaving the stereo on repeat she sang the song over and over as she danced with the glow sticks in that room. She was happy, come on. Let's let her be happy.

….

Beca found herself walking to the library later on that day after being with Stacie. She promised her dad that she was going to try and she had been alright, but she figured she might as well throw her head in a book while trying to figure out another song she could mix. On her walk there she happened to be thinking about Chloe and Aubrey. She hadn't seen either of the girls since the semi-finals, and though she would never say it out loud. She missed going to Bella practices and seeing them for a good three hours. Another thought also crossed her mind about Aubrey. _What's her thing?_ _I know it might be stupid for me to wonder…._ She thought. _But everybody has a signature thing._ She almost let the thought go, but after a while of walking she got too curious. _I mean, what is it? I smirk, Stacie smirks, Chloe winks, but Aubrey… she… she has to do something. _It was like the world wanted something to happen though, like it was in her mind or something. Because as soon as she turned the corner to go in the library, she ran into a really hot thing that she would rather not have all over her. "FUCK MY LIFE!" Beca shouted as the coffee touched her skin and without thinking too much about it, she yanked off her shirt before it could really scorch her.

"I'm so sorry Beca; I didn't even see you coming over my books." **(A/N: Oh my God that sounded so dirty! Sorry guys, on with the story.) **Aubrey said picking up her books and Beca's headphones that the coffee didn't touch. _Of course it would be that way; coffee loves everybody else but me. _Beca thought as she wiped off her tummy. Aubrey had taken notice too and slowly gave Beca back her headphones while she checked her out. Beca looked to greenish-blue eyes and that's when it happened. It was a lip bite. The sexiest lip bite she'd ever seen. Not exactly what she expected, but seeing it now she wouldn't have had it any other way. Aubrey's tongue stuck out and wet her rosy lips before she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Beca was in a trance.

"Uh… I got to, um, go." Beca said gesturing to her body and the now wet shirt in her hand. Before she could turn away, Aubrey grabbed her hand.

"Stay," she whispered and just like that Beca was following her into the library, into the office, and watching her pick out tops from the 'Lost & Found' box. "Here," she said, handing the brunette a small red Barden hoodie, which she pulled on quickly finding her confidence melt as the old librarian stared at her up and down. _Gross._ "So what has you coming to the library, because you don't look like the type to really research answers?" Aubrey said pulling Beca's eyes from the lady who sent her a wink. _What the fuck?_ She shivered before grabbing Aubrey's waist, pressing her up against the wall and placing her face in the blonde's neck. "Beca?" Aubrey said obviously loving the feeling of Beca being so close, but quite confused on why she was _so_ close.

"There's an old lady checking me out and I'm scared." Beca whispered in Aubrey's ear. Automatically Aubrey looked to the front desk to see that the librarian was looking at them curiously. _Make it believable._ Thought the blonde as she gripped Beca's shoulder with one hand and the other was gripping on to the wall as she pulled Beca in closer. Beca's hands had their own plans as the rest of her body remained still. She found them running down the blonde's sides and just when she thought they couldn't get any more confident, they found a way to the blonde's ass. _Oh my God, did she just grab my ass? _Thought Aubrey while Beca was in a frenzy. _Did I just grab her ass? Oh my God, I'm still doing it!_ The brunette found herself squeezing and at the moment the blonde had a sharp intake of air, letting out a raspy 'fuck'. Driving 'little one' crazy. Beca had to back up before Aubrey felt _it_ and started asking questions. She didn't need that right now. As they slowly pulled away Aubrey looked to the librarian to see her glaring at her. _Oh well, want someone your own age._ She thought as she pulled a deep in thought Beca to the back where no one really went unless to make out.

"Beca?" she gazed away from the books to be met with concern in those greenish-blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she nodded slowly, before looking back at the books.

"I just really have to learn more about the stuff they talk about in my Psychology class." Aubrey nodded before pulling down a number of books.

"Good thing I'm really good in that class." She said before pulling Beca to a table near them.

….

Chloe spent her day celebrating and doing as much as she could with her mouth all day. But nothing dirty (you bad thinkers). She was coming down from her high later on in the evening when she finally realized the down sides. She couldn't sing above a G and there were moments when she could hit notes lower than altos. This only excited her more. But what put the cherry on top of it all was when she got a call from the Aca-pella Officials **(A/N: Again, I don't know)** telling her that they were back into the competition because a high-schooler snuck on the Footnotes. _Aubrey is going to love to hear this._ Chloe thought before realizing she could talk now. "Aubrey is going to love this!"

….

"… and that's all you need to know." Beca gazed at Aubrey like she was a goddess.

"You make so much easier." She said in disbelief as the blonde began packing her things. Once they both stood up and made their way out the library, they were met with their goodbyes as they both were going in different directions. "Uh Aubrey?" the blonde looked back at Beca with curious eyes. "You want to come over to my room and, I don't know, hang out?" Beca asked shy, but Aubrey just walked all the way up to her.

"I would love to."

The walk held a lot of silence, but it was the comfortable kind. The kind that neither of them had ever really had in their lives. Once they reached Beca's dorm Aubrey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked down at the screen and made frowned a little. "What is it?" Beca pressed.

"Chloe needs me." She said putting her phone in her pocket. _Even when you're not around, you still manage to take away my time with her Chlo._ Aubrey thought. "Well I should go."Beca nodded kind of sadly. She really did feel lik_e _spending some time with the beauty. But before Beca could even let that thought process in her head, Aubrey turned her around and pushed her up against her room door. Letting every thought flood from her mind, Aubrey connected her lips with Beca's and just like that a tingly feeling filled her stomach. They were both finding new ways to fit their lips together as their tongue touched sending a rush through Aubrey. _So maybe they both do like me…_ Beca finally thought as Aubrey's hand trailed down her body and cupped her… oh no.

"I can explain!" said Beca out of breath before a very sexy Aubrey placed a finger lightly on the brunette's lips. That fucking lip-bite was sending Beca over the edge and if that didn't, the 'fuck me' eyes that Aubrey was dawning definitely had her falling. Beca felt when Aubrey squeezed her jeans lightly before letting go.

"I've got to go." She whispered in Beca's ear before nibbling her ear lobe. "See you around Beca." She said swaying her hips a lot more than usual. _Not that I would know the usual_. Beca thought.

"I'm fucked." Beca said looking down at her pants before going into her room.

* * *

**So I've decided. Since you guys want sooo much too happen… I'm going to put the next chapter in the hands of YOU. Give me everything you got. As long as it doesn't affect the storyline and isn't completely out of character (yes it can be out of character but not like Beca being an elephant or something). If I like it and it works, I will type it up in the next chapter. Put it in a review or PM me.**

**P.S. It's not like I'm just going to pick one idea; I'm going to make it all into one epic chapter.**

**P.S.S. I'm going to hold out on the Finals for a minute so I can get your ideas and a little more fun action in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE: So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just realized that I can login on this computer in CO-OP. There are two great reasons on why I haven't updated though… Besides school/work (which I count as one), I broke my laptop charger and my other laptop is like a dinosaur and doesn't allow me on this site. So from now on I will type up the chapters on said dinosaur and then update the story from school. Just to let you know, it's going to SUPER awkward to update next chapter when it's rolling in smut and there's like 30 nosey kids in this classroom. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**P.S. I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update!.!**


End file.
